Cast Your Vote
by Enski
Summary: ShinpachixTetsu He asked a pretty simple question, so it meant a straightforward anwser, right?


"Hey Shinpachi; who's cuter? Me or Souji?"

It was a peaceful day at the Shinsengumi headquarters as the members were spending their time resting, eating, chatting, or something generally quiet. Tetsu had not made a total disturbance this day, but his question had surprised the second division captain a bit. _Was he serious?_

The young red head was kneeling at the right side of his older's bed; hands placed atop it. His gaze was still locked onto Shinpachi's as the older male kept a raised brow.

"And you're asking me why...?" Tetsu gave a glare and a small pout at the taichou's response.

"I need to know from someone and you're the only person I could think of. Now tell me, **who's cuter**?!"

At the sudden yell, Nagakura covered his ears and began to calm the teen down. When the room reached a good state of quietness, the older male sighed and decided to answer Tetsunosuke's question.

"Eh, I think... Wait. How did this get into your head," asked the captain, who began to prod the puppy's forehead with his index finger. Tetsu retold his story of that morning while suppressing a blush from the contact.

"Well, I was talking to Souji-san earlier today and he told me I was cute. I was sort of surprised and was about to thank him when he said, 'But not as cute as me!'," Tetsu imitated the first division captains voice, which received a chuckle from Shinpachi, and resumed his story, "So after he said that, I told him that I'd show him and ran all the way here to ask you who was cuter. ...So, who's cuter?"

It took awhile for Shinpachi to answer. He was thinking about what Tetsu had had told him and how he had told it. It seemed that if he didn't say the right thing, the small boy was either going to explode, cry, or kill him. _'Well, I better tell him something...'_

"Tetsu." The young boy looked up to see that the older red head was sitting up and patted the space right next to himself to signal to Tetsu to take a seat right next to him. He slowly nodded and got up from the floor, taking a seat next to his superior. They were staring at each other again, but it seemed a bit different.

Shinpachi smiled brightly and put an arm around the boy's shoulder; bringing him closer so their clothing 'mashed' together. A large blush crept to the young Ichimura's cheeks at the closeness between him and the older male.

"Well Testu, you have my vote!"

"H-Huh? Your... vote?"

"Um, yeah. You asked me who was cuter, and I picked you."

There was a silence as the information sunk into the smaller redhead who was also trying to make the blood lessen in his face. _'It sounds like he actually serious about it,'_ Tetsu looked to the smiling captain, _'but... he always smiles like that. It's too common.'_

"So you really mean it? I'm... cute?" Tetsu really wanted this to be true. He slowly began to pray for the outcome he wanted.

Shinpachi nodded, "'Course I do, Tetsu-chan! Why wouldn't I? You know I love you."

The older male then patted the page's head and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Shinpachi made his way out of the room, leaving a stunned and confused Tetsunosuke.

_'I'm cute...? . . . . . YOSH! Alright that's Tetsu: One, Okita-san: Zero!! I'm on a role!'_

And here is it is, my first Peacemaker story with the only slash pairing I'll accept.

Mm, I think it was pretty good. I mean... It's not awesome or anything, but I'm surprised I pulled it off pretty decently.

Yes, yes, I know They don't have beds they have tatami mats (Or something close to those.) Well, I just thought that since Shinpachi was a captain, he'd have better sleeping conditions.

Oh, and yay for Tetsu being oblivious to the fact that Shinpachi-taichou just confessed that he loved him. ..And for being confused about the whole 'vote-thing.' Just to let you know, he thought that he was being elected for something (In this case: The cutest male of the Shinsengumi.)

I'll probably be doing more of these review-ish/overview things at the end of my stories. They're kinda fun, to say the lease.

Thanks for reading


End file.
